Lustful Ice
by BlazefireDrago
Summary: (NSFW WARNING IN EFFECT) This is a requested Female Reader x Weiss One Shot. You end up having a sweet dream about the one and only Ice Queen. And by sweet, it's 'Very Sweet.'


**Disclaimer: RWBY is owned by Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth Productions**.

* * *

 **WARNING: This one shot contains Nudity and Sexual Content. Reader discretion is strongly advised (Read at your own risk).**

* * *

When I found out about the web series RWBY, I wasn't all that interested in it when the Red Trailer came out. The animation was impressive, and the music was catchy, but the feeling the girl in the red hood gave me wasn't enough for me to be invested in the show. Still, I stuck with it, even waiting for the next trailer over the months until I saw the next, and the girl shown in it blew my mind.

From what I saw, White was the big thing for her as her clothes, hair and the background behind her fit the color. From the way she was dressed and how she performed in the trailer, my heart began to beat in an uncontrollable rate, and I kept my eyes on her as the trailer played, from her performing the song, to her fighting a large suit of armor. I was hit by many emotions, from admiration as the character performed the song with grace, while fear and worry overcame me when I saw her get injured by the monster.

When the trailer had ended, I eagerly waited for the episode that will feature her once again, and my dreams have all been about her. Since I couldn't get the angel out of my head, I began to search her up on the internet, finding out that her chosen name was Weiss Schnee, which translated to 'White Snow' in German. From what I could get from the trailer's song, it sounded like she felt all alone, which broke my heart.

I then waited until the series started airing on the internet that I became invested solely for Weiss. I couldn't care less for any other characters shown in the series, although the one that annoyed me the most was Jaune Arc. He came off to strong on Weiss, trying to impress her with what I could only describe as the worst kind of flirting I've ever seen. In truth, when I saw him get pinned by that spear, I laughed as he got what he deserved, though my distaste for him grew as the show continued.

As the show continued on, my interest for Weiss grew to the point where I was looking up anything that's about her, from fan art to even cosplay. When I found out that there were figures being sold of the girls, I did what I could to reserve one for myself, and I screamed in joy as it came in the male. As it stands right now, it is now the center of the shrine I made up of posters, prints and any other Weiss merchandise.

However, I did notice that my growing affections for Weiss started to affect my dreams, where I would suddenly find myself in the Team RWBY Dorm, seeing most of the girls sleeping while the snow themed girl was at her desk, resting on top of what appeared to be her homework. Drawn to her, I saw how much she was in bliss as she slept, making my heart skip a beat whenever her form slightly raised before relaxing. Before I could even get the chance to even touch her, I was suddenly woken up when sunlight hit my eyes, making me groan out and wishing for time with my favorite RWBY girl.

The next thing I knew, when I went to bed the next night, I was at what appeared to be a field of white roses, making me question where I was. Getting up onto my feet, I let my eyes wonder around the horizon, spotting the unmistakable silhouette of Beacon Academy far in the distance. At first, I thought it could have been something else, but my sights caught the image of the broken moon, making me gasp out before making me freak out in the slightest.

"About time you woke up," I tensed up as a familiar voice came out of nowhere, bringing me to turn and spot Weiss walking over to me. "I thought for sure you wouldn't come to. Do you have any idea how long I waited?"

"Oh my god…" I muttered out in shock, backing up as she looked at me. "Y-You're actually… You're actually talking to me."

"Well of course I am, you dolt." Sighing, she made her way over to me, her ice blue eyes kept on me. "I have to talk to you, considering we're in your dream right now."

"My dream?"

"Did I stutter?"

"N-No, you didn't," I pleaded before calming down, looking up to the night sky. "So… I'm dreaming this all up? This whole conversation with you and all that?"

"Yes, this conversation, the scenery… even your wildest dreams," Weiss listed out.

"So… does this mean that—"

"That even your most perverse dreams can happen as long as you will it." Realizing what she had said, I began to blush as she continued on. "Just about anything you wanted can happen here in your dream."

"O-Oh," I stuttered out, blushing as I nervously looked away. "Well, uh, this is all completely new to me, but I guess it's always been a dream to actually talk to you and all that."

"If you want to, then I can spare a few minutes."

Nodding, I sat down as my RWBY crush came and took her place beside me, looking at me with those charming eyes as I started. "Well, first thing's first, I want to say that you were my favorite character in all of RWBY. Ever since I first laid eyes on you in that trailer, I was blown away by your beauty."

"Oh really? You were smitten by my form?"

"Yeah. You were the reason I got into watching RWBY." I then frowned over how the show went before continuing. "Watching your struggles, seeing you give it your all in the fights and… how much you rebelled against your father. It kinda made me want to hold you tight and tell you that everything will be ok."

"As creepy as that sounded," Weiss started up, making me wince out before looking at a fond smile on her face. "It's nice to hear that from you. Thank you."

"Better to hear that from me than from Jaune?"

"Ugh, that dolt needs to learn that no means no."

"I'm glad I hate his guts. I mean, it's bad that he faked his way into Beacon, then he has the nerve to hit on you. Makes me want to punch him in the face."

"Wait, he faked his way into Beacon," the Schnee asked me, shocked to hear that from me as I nodded. "No wonder why he fought so clumsily."

"Yeah. I still don't know what Pyrrha was thinking by going after him."

"We'll never know, will we?" Shaking my head as an answer, we both laughed as I looked at the sky before she started up again. "Well, seeing as how much you like me, do you have a makeshift shrine?"

"Y-yeah."

"Well then…" Feeling her hand touch my own, I looked over to see her leaning closer to me. "…allow me to show you my appreciation."

Before I could get a word in, her lips closed into my own before making contact, initiating a kiss between us. At first I was shocked, but I eventually accepted it as I wrapped my fingers with hers, moving my other hand towards her back before gently pulling her closer. She eventually placed her own free hand onto my shoulder before pushing me down to the ground, with her on top of me.

I didn't let that bother me in the slightest as I deepened the kiss with her, slipping my tongue into her mouth and hearing a light moan from her. As we kissed, I could feel the hand that was on my shoulder travel around my body, making me move a little as I was ticklish to the moving fingers. Feeling her mouth curve slightly in a smile, she used her hand to draw circles around my stomach, getting my reaction as my legs started to close up.

Not wanting her to do it alone, I used my own hand on her back to glide up and down slowly, feeling her arch up as her moans continued. However, I gasped in the middle of the kiss as she slipped her hand inside my shirt, feeling my skin directly as she moved it onto my stomach. Opening my eyes slightly, I noticed hers before she gave me a nod, giving me the go ahead as I used my hand to guide from her back into her jacket. Feeling her hand tugging my shirt, I raised my arms as I raised my upper body off the ground, giving her time to slide it off and exposing my chest to her.

Breaking off the kiss, she licked her lips as she took my top off completely, eyeing my body before lowering her face down to my chest, sliding one of my breasts out of my bra before licking my erect nipple. Gasping, I freed the hand that was locked with hers before placing it on the back of her head as her tongue flicked my breast, keeping her face there as I started to moan out. Not even bothered by it, I saw her use her hands to slide her jacket off, leaving her in her dress.

Feeling her breath on my body, I let out a longer moan as she began to suck on my hardened nipple while using her other hand to squeeze my other breast. Not wanting her to be left out, I began to undo her dress she played with my body, feeling her body shiver as it began to slip off. However, I let out another gasp as I felt her teeth pinch my nipple in her mouth, earning a lust filled giggle from her before she flipped us over, having me on top of her.

Blushing, I guide my hands to remove the straps of her dress off her shoulders, seeing her blush as well before I got to slide the dress off her form. My face heated further when I saw the lack of a bra and panties, and seeing my all flustered, Weiss gently took my hands before placing them on her chest. Nodding her head, she gave me permission to fondle her own breasts as I leaned in, capturing her lips in another kiss.

Guiding her own hands, I felt her slowly tugs my pajama pants with her fingers, catching my panties before slowly sliding them down my legs. While I did slightly close my legs, I could feel her fingers slide back to my thighs and spreading them over, pushing my limbs open before placing her other hand over to where my mound it, giving it a few rubs and causing me to moan out. My eyes opened slightly as we broke off the kiss, though a trail of saliva connected our tongues until breaking.

"My word," Weiss muttered out in a smile. "It seems you have been looking forward to this."

"You have no idea," was all I said before starting up the kiss once again, surprising her as my grip on her breasts tightened while my fingers flicked her nipples. Hearing her moan, I smiled in the kissed before gasping as her hand tenderly rubbed my pussy. Moaning into her mouth, my hips started to rub on her hand in rhythm to her rubs, which she used to her advantage as she teased me by slipping one finger in halfway.

However, as she was teasing my core and getting me wet, I slipped one of my hands off her breast, giving one more flick on the nipple before trailing it down her stomach, eventually reaching the snow themed girl's vagina. Smirking in the kiss with her, I started to do the same thing she's doing to me, rubbing her pussy and getting her to moan out. I can already feel her eyes glaring at me for the sudden action, and when I broke off the kiss, her face was flushed red.

"Can't have you doing all of the work, Snow Angel," I told her. "I know this is a dream, but I think you wanted this too."

"Only because you thought of it," she retorted before bringing me closer. "But now that we're this far…"

"Let's see it to the end?"

"Exactly."

Nodding in agreement, I once again began to rub her pussy the same time she rubbed mine, making our faces heat up in lust. With me being close to her neck, I leaned in before planting my mouth on it, leaving behind a love bite in the process. Not even bothered by it one bit, the snow angel decided to prod up my pussy before inserting a finger inside of me, sending a spike of both pleasure and pain.

I knew that she meant well when she penetrated me with her finger, choosing to rub my thighs with her free hand and allowing me to moan out. As she did, my own fingers went and slowly inserted them inside her, causing her to gasp in pleasure. I have felt how wet she was when I rubbed her vagina, but feeling her insides gives me more of an idea of how she was looking forward to this.

Though, I slowly started to feel my insides wrap around Weiss' digits, telling her that I was ready for her before pumping her fingers in and out. I gasped out in pleasure as I felt her rub my pussy walls as I did the same thing, closing the gap between our mouths before engaging in a sloppy kiss, with her spreading her legs. While I went with inserting another finger in her wet flower, she pulled me closer with her free hand until our bodies were touching, with our nipples touching one another as our hips moved in rhythm.

I then let out a louder moan than Weiss as I felt her not insert one, but two more fingers inside my pussy, making me stick out my tongue inside her mouth. She used that to her advantage as she began to play with it, from toying it with her teeth to dancing it around with her own tongue. Slipping my free hand behind her back, I slipped it down to her ass before gripping it, giving it a few squeezes while hearing her moan out before inserting another finger in her womanhood.

Both of us were inside cloud nine right now as we continued to pleasure one another with our finger-fucking, with each of us trying to reach our orgasms firsts. Making sure I lasted longer, I went ahead and inserted one more finger in her, almost making it my whole hand while my thumb caressed her clitoris. Just to be sure she felt great, I started to pump inside her vagina a lot faster, making her try to close her legs and wrap them around my waist.

However, I didn't count on her going ahead of me as I suddenly felt my pussy widen to her slipping the rest of her hand inside me. Clenching my eyes shut, I let out a tear as she started to pump it inside my wet area faster than I could with my fingers, letting me moan out louder than she could. Giving her ass another squeeze, I bucked my hips with hers as I rubbed her vagina walls as fast as I could while riding her hand, making the pleasure in both of us out of control.

I thought we would last a lot longer, but as we kept pumping each other with our hands, my pussy began to tighten around her fist as hers did around my fingers. Moaning in sync, I started to grope her ass as her free hand traveled to my breasts, giving them a nice, yet firm squeeze telling me that they belonged to her. As it became unbearable, I broke off our sloppy kiss as saliva dripped, with our tongues sticking out while our eyes opened to reveal them slightly rolled back.

"Weiss…" I started out through the moans. "I can't take much more… I'm about to…"

"S-same here," she responded before touching my forehead with hers. "Together… let's cum together."

Nodding in agreement, we both pumped our fingers as fast as possible before withdrawing our hands, bringing out a wave of pleasure as our orgasms came hard. Our pussies squirted out in sync as our hips bucked, and our moans were so loud I thought that Beacon could have heard us. Seeing how it was my dream and only the two of us, we let it out as if we were animals mating as if it depended on it.

As it came and went, I collapsed on top of my Ice Princess, letting out heavy breaths as light tears dripped from my eyes. Looking into her ice blue eyes, I can tell that she enjoyed the time we had as she raised the hand that was in my pussy to her face, giving it a long lick before humming out. Smiling, she shared her hand with me as I gave it a tender lick of my own, tasting my pussy juices before she placed it on my back.

"My god," I started off, brushing some of her hair aside. "That was incredible."

"Indeed it was," she agreed. "That was… quite the experience."

"I'm glad I got to do this with you."

"And I you." She then gave me a smile as she spoke. "However… it seems our time's up. Time to wake up, my dolt."

"What? But I—"

"Don't worry." Using her hand, she caressed my cheek. "I'm more than certain we'll do this again. Until then…"

She gave me one more kiss on the lips as everything faded in white, and before I knew it, I woke up gasping for air as I raised my upper body out of my bed. Looking around, I was back in my room as the sunlight poked out of the window, frowning as I hated waking up from a blissful dream. But when I looked over to where my Weiss shrine was, I was surprised to see Her crown beside the figure, making me believe that what I shared with her was real.

However, my thoughts drifted for a time when I heard my phone go off, making me jump and grab it and saw a message from my Discord. However, I only smiled and laughed as the message was from a friend that I met online, though we haven't met in person. Still, I liked seeing his messages as his recent one gave me a laugh.

' _ **I NEED HELP! I HAVE A SONG STUCK IN MY HEAD AGAIN!**_ '

Setting my phone back on the desk, I went on to get myself ready for the day, with Weiss' words echoing in my head. Walking over to my shrine, I gave my thanks before getting myself ready for another day at work, swapping out my pajamas for my uniform. With that all settled, I slapped myself lightly in the face to fully wake up before leaving my room, tackling another day with a smile on my face.

' _I can't wait to see you, Weiss Schnee… my Ice Princess._ '

* * *

 **A/N: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

 **This isn't actually one of the ideas I was talking about from my RWBY x Forza Horizon idea, but rather something that's been asked of me. You see, the story was that earlier in the summer, after posting the Blake x Jaune smut fic, a friend of mine on Discord asked me if I could do a Female Reader x Weiss smut fic for her. At first, I was a little hesitant as it was new ground for me, but I couldn't say no to her, so I promised her that when I found a way to work on it, I'll do it.**

 **There were obviously challenges for me to overcome, with one big one: I, myself, am not a female, but a male, so I had no idea how to do this. That eventually went away as I had to picture myself as a girl before getting into the swing of things, and when December came around, promised to have it done for my friend by Christmas. The other challenge was what sort of style it should be. I solved it by going with the old 1** **st** **Person POV, seeing as I once had experience with that sort of thing in my old fan fics that are no longer on the site. With those challenges out of the way, I got to work, and this is the end result.**

 **Finally, the end of the year is coming, and by the time New Year's hits, my monthly focus is going right back to my long crossover Macross RWBY Delta. Sure I have to rewrite over 5000 words of dialogue, but my head is now clear to tackle it once again. Expect some sort of mini update at the end for the full thing.**

 **With that out of the way, I'm BlazefireDrago, Signing out. MERRY CHRISTMAS, AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!  
**

 **P.S.: I made a joke about myself, cause honestly, how many times do I have to have songs stuck in my head? The recent one is 'Soul Seeker' by Crossfaith**


End file.
